My Story
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Is Jen jealous of Gibbs new relationship with Col. Mann?
1. Chapter 1

Jen stood at the top of the balcony looking down into the squad room. She tilted her head watching Gibbs whisper something into Col. Mann ear_. 'You can turn your head all you like; Gibbs is never going to whisper into your ear like that again. Those days are over.'_ Jen thought staring out the large glass windows. Does being Director of NCIS make her happy? Of course not, she couldn't be truly happy unless the one man she has ever loved tells her he will always be hers. Laughter coming from the squad room made her look down as Col. Mann was laughing with the team. _'What does she have that I don't? Bitch!'_ Jen thought to herself, just then Gibbs looked up in her direction as if Jen had said her thought aloud. Jen quickly turned on her heels and walked away to her office. Cynthia started to tell her something but Jen kept walking towards the safety of her office. Shutting the door behind her, she leaned against it and placed her hand on her heart. She found it racing, a thousand beat per second. _'Why? It s only Special Agent Gibbs?' _She asked herself but then she thought back to their time in Paris. Shaking her head she walked over to her desk and sat down. Jen put her glasses on and stared at her computer screen burying herself in work.

**x-x-x**

A soft knock came from the door.

"Come in" Jen answered looking up.

"What can I do for you Special Agent Gibbs?" she asked watching him walked across and sit down in a chair opposite her desk. Jen took off her glasses and stared at Gibbs.

"Well?" she asked. He didn't say anything, just smiled his gorgeous smile.

"Jethro?" Jen asked quietly.

"I want to ask a favour of you" he said leaning forward in the chair.

"Go on"

"I'm requesting for time off" he said relaxing back against the chair.

"Reason?"

"Personnel"

"No"

"No?" he repeated leaning forward and frowned.

"If the reason you want time off so you can spend it with the lovely Col. Mann, I can't let do that. You know as well as I that this it the busiest time" Jen said sternly.

"But Jen…" he started but was cut off.

"I said NO, Special Agent Gibbs" she shouted. Gibbs stood up and stormed out of the room. Jen took a deep breath and buried her head in her heads. _'What have I done?'_

**x-x-x**

Jen left her office and stood near the edge to the balcony. She looked down into the bullpen and saw Gibbs talking with Col. Mann, suddenly she looked up at Jen. Jen smiled politely then turned and headed for the lift. Getting in she pressed the button to go down to Abby's lab.

"Gibbs if you have come for the results, I told you they won't be ready for another 14 hours" Abby snapped standing in front of her computer.

"It's not Gibbs" Jen quietly replied.

"I need you to run this for me and see if there are any dieses or anything" Jen said handing over the blood sample

"Did they find this at the crime scene" Abby asked taking the sample from her.

"No, it's mine."

"What are you expecting to find?" Abby asked

"Hopefully nothing, but I visited the doctors the other day and they said getting the results for my blood sample could take up to two weeks!" Jen cried

"I shall process it after I am done with this evidence for Gibbs" Abby said

"No, you will do it now!" Jen ordered and left the lab.

"Hey Jen, everything is going to be ok. You'll see" Abby called after her. _'I hope so' _Jen thought getting into the lift.

**x-x-x**

Jen sat down in her chair; she sighed and turned around to stare out the window.

"Enter" Jen said turning around in her car on hearing someone banged on the door.

"Who do you think you are?" Col Mann accused.

"The Director of NCIS" Jen replied

"Jethro and I have been planning that trip for awhile and he can't go because you said so!" she shouted

"Pretty much yeah"

"Why?"

"Because I'm his Boss and he is needed here" Jen said standing up.

"You had no right to do that!" Col. Mann screamed

"Yes I do! I think you better leave now" Jen said remaining calm.

"Not until you say Jethro can take time off" she spat. Jen shrugged and walked over to the phone.

"Stan, can you please come and escort Col. Mann of the premises" She said holding down a button. Col Mann continued to shout and accuse Jen, but she just remained calm and sat down in her chair. A few moments later Stan walked through the doors and took a hold of Col Mann then lead her out. As he dragged her out she yelled.

"You best be on your guard, I'll be back for you!" Jen sighed heavily as if she was winded in her chest. Feeling for her chair she sank down into it and stared at her desk.

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs burst through the doors red in the face.

"I just spoke to Col Mann. What did you do?" he shouted

"I wouldn't try my patients Special Agent Gibbs, your little girlfriend has already shorten the span and don't forget I am armed and loaded" she snapped. Gibbs put up his hands then sat down in a chair.

"Why won't you let me have time off?" he asked quietly.

"I've already told you, it's a busy time of year" Jen explained.

"Can I have the real reason?" Gibbs asked

"That is the reason" Jen said.

"No it's not" Gibbs said his voice growing in volume. Suddenly Cynthia came through the doors.

"Your ten O'clock appointment is here" she said looking between Gibbs and Jen.

"Thank you Cynthia. Please escort Gibbs out of here and show Dr McKenzie in" Jen said sitting down trying to regain her normal heart beat.

"Doctor?!" Gibbs said following Cynthia out of the office.

**x-x-x**

Jen stretched and glanced down at the lock on the computer. 6:53pm, it flashed. Getting up she gathered her things and walked out to Cynthia's desk.

"Can you ask Stan to drive the car around the front? Then go home, it's late" Cynthia nodded her head and picked up the phone. Jen walked out onto the balcony and stared down at the empty squad room, even though they had all gone home she could picture them quite clearly all sitting at their desks doing work.

Walking out the front she spotted Stan and immediately walked over. He got out and opened the door for her.

"Thank you" she mumbled and got in. Twenty minutes later they arrived in front of her two storey house.

"You can go home Stan" Jen said getting out of the car. Jen unlocked her front door and went straight into the study. She dumped her things on the floor and walked over to the desk and poured herself a drink. _'It sure would be nice to have a man around to share this big old empty house with'_ Jen thought sipping her drink.

Jen slowly made her way up to her bedroom. She placed her glass down her bedside table and groaned as she lay down on her bed. She reached across and played the three messages on her phone. _'Jenny, I know you're there! Pick up dam it!' _She leaned cross and hit the delete button. _'Hi Director. You weren't in your office so I rang you home number, but seems like your aren't there ether. Anyway I got the results when so you can come in and see me whenever' _Jen's heart began to beat really quickly, she appreciated that Abby had gotten quick results but something deep down didn't want to know them. _'Come on, I KNOW you are there! PICK UP!!' _Gibbs shouted into the phone. Jen rested her against the pillow and turned off the light. Minutes later her phone rang. _'Do I pick it up, or leave it?'_ she thought turning over. _'Leave it but it could be Abby'_ sighing she answered the phone.

"Jenny Shepard"

"Why aren't you returning my calls?" a man asked on the other end.

"What do you mean?"

"I've left you so many message and you haven't called me back. Are you feeling ok? What did the doctor say this morning?" he asked.

"That's none of your business"

"Yes it. I'm worried about you"

"Unlikely. You've got your precious Col Mann to worry about" Jen hissed.

"Jen that's not fair. I care about you a lot" Gibbs whispered.

"Where are you?"

"Outside your house!" he said. Jen got up and moved across to the window. There stood Gibbs leaning against his car and when he saw her at the window he waved with one hand. Smiling to herself she rushed downstairs and opened the front door. He walked up causally.

"Yes?" she asked

"Look I've made some mistakes in my time and the biggest one was leaving you" he whispered stepping closer.

"If that's all you've come to say, I'm going back to bed" Jen threatened.

"Can I finish?" he snapped

"Go on"

"Col. Mann…" Gibbs started but Jen cut him off.

"I don't want to her about her, I don't care how _great_ she is!"

"Why don't you like her?" he insisted.

"She threatened me" Jen whispered

"I doubt it."

"If you don't believe me ask Stan" Jen said then shut the door. She leaned against the door and Jen was determined not to cry but no matter how hard she concentrated the tears flooded down her face just the same.

Someone banged on the door making Jen jump in surprise. Taking a big breath she slowly turned and reached for the handle. She knew who it would be, smiling faintly Gibbs stood in front of her once she swung the door open.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked staring into her eyes.

"Would you have believed me if I did?" she retorted

"Probably not, but I do know. I was going out with her for a while but there was something missing in my life, like a part of me that wasn't there. I finally figured out what the something was" he paused

"Yes" Jen said edging closer towards him.

"You" Gibbs said and moved his head towards her lips. He lightly kissed them, stopping he looked up at Jen who had a smile on her lips. She stepped aside to let him in.

**A/N: **I haven't decided if I should continue… What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The edges of her mouth curved upwards into a smile. Jen pulled him closer and placed her hands on either side of his cheek. She leaned closer and kissed him, she gasped for air after they finished.

"Would you like a drink?" Jen asked holding onto Gibbs hands.

"Sure" he answered following Jen into the study. She grabbed two glasses, the bottle and walked back to the desk. She poured some into each glass and handed one to Gibbs. Gibbs lifted his glass towards Jen who nodded her head in return.

"So how is the case going?" she asked

"We are narrowing down on the bastard." He replied.

"Good" she said taking a sip. She suddenly put down her drink and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asked

"Bathroom" she answered from outside in the hall. Gibbs shrugged and moved to the desk. Seeing a flashing light coming from the phone he pressed a button. _'Hi Director. You weren't in your office so I rang your home number, but seems like you aren't there ether. Anyway I got the results when so you can come in and see me whenever' _Gibbs put his drink down, _'that was Abby who left the message and what was she saying about results?'_ he asked himself.

"You right there?" Jen asked standing at the door. Gibbs turned around; he didn't say anything he just stared at her. Jen shook her head then moved towards the front door, opening she waited for Gibbs to get up. Gibbs walked over and closed the door,

"I'm sorry ok." He said looking into her eyes. Gibbs grinned mischievously and swept her off her feet and started to climb the stairs. Jen giggled and threw her arms around his neck. Gibbs kicked back the door and lightly placed Jen down on her bed. Jen rested her head against the pillow and looked up into Gibbs icy blue eyes. Smiling she rose up and kissed him, Gibbs leaned back and stared down at Jen. Suddenly he got up and ran out of the room.

"Gibbs!" she called after him but he did not return.

"What the hell?" she asked into the emptiness. She rushed over to the window and saw Gibbs get in his car and drive off. She raced downstairs to the study, pouring the contents of her bag out on the floor she rummaged around and found her phone. Flipping it open she dialled his number. Jen closed it and threw it on the floor as Gibbs wasn't answering. Frowning she made her way back to her bed, _'I guess I'll find out tomorrow at work why he left'_ she thought climbing into bed.

**x-x-x**

After coming back from lunch Jen opened the doors to her office and found Gibbs sitting down on the couch. She ignored him and walked over to her desk.

"What?" she asked five minutes later.

"Have you seen Abby yet?" he asked

"No I just got… wait you've been to see her. If I find out you know the results and I don't, ooh you had better wish you were never born" Jen shouted pointing her finger at him.

"I didn't" he said putting his hands up in defence.

"Then why are you here?" she snapped sitting down.

"To see you"

"You did that last night. You told me that you cared about me a lot then you bugger off once we got upstairs. What the hell is up with that?" she shouted at him.

"I didn't want to hurt you" he whispered

"What? You didn't stay to find out!" she yelled. Gibbs found himself staring down at the floor unable to look into the eyes of his lover.

"When I placed you down on the bed, that's how Shannon looked at me he very first time we made love" he sobbed

"Oh Gibbs" Jen said choking on the words. Jen walked over and hugged him tightly.

"Why don't you come over tonight, I'll cook us dinner?" Jen said letting go.

"You don't cook" Gibbs pointed out.

"Yes I do!" she argued.

"You're Director of NCIS, you work really late at night"

"Alright, alright! Fine I'll get Noemi to cook" Jen said. Gibbs smiled and quickly kissed her check. Jen smiled back and got up, moving across she sat down in her chair.

"I'll see you tonight then" Jen said watching Gibbs stand up.

"Can't wait" he replied moving across to the door. _'I just hope that is all that is troubling his mind' _Jen thought watching his figure fade into the distance.

**x-x-x**

Jen yawned and looked down at the clock. 653pm_. 'Oh god, I'm going to be late!'_ she said and hurriedly packed up. She walked out of her office and saw a light still on down in the squad room. Smiling she made her way down the stairs and stood in front of Gibbs desk.

"Are you coming?" she asked softly.

"I've got a bit to finish here. I'll see you at your house" Gibbs answered not looking up.

"Fine" she sighed and walked away.

"Jen!" he shouted after her.

Jen stepped inside the front door and sniffed the air.

"That smells really good Noemi" Jen called out.

"Thank you señora. It is your favourite" Noemi said emerging from the kitchen. Jen smiled and walked up to her room.

"Was a friend of yours coming over señora?"

"Yes, not till later though" Jen said still continuing to walk upstairs. Jen heard someone banging on the door 15 mintues later.

"I'll get it" she called out. Jen opened the door and found Gibbs standing on the other side.

"Wow you look hot!" he whispered passing by to enter her house.

"Thanks" she said shutting the door. The black velvet dress twirled as she spun around and kissed Gibbs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I apologise for the late post. We haven't had the internet for the past few days. Been driving me insane not being able to access FF!

**Chapter 3**

Jen took Gibbs by the hand and led him through to the dining area. She stopped and looked around at the decorated room. The lights had been turned onto their lowest setting; candles where lit everywhere and there were rose petals all over the floor, couch and chairs.

"Wow" Gibbs breathed in amazement.

"Did you do this?" he asked tugging on her hand. She looked at him in surprise

"Ah…"

"Yes señora did" Noemi said. Jen smiled and walked over to a chair. Gibbs helped Jen to sit down; Noemi carried over two plates and said the dessert was in the fridge.

"Have a good night" she said and gave Jen a sly grin.

"Thank you Noemi" she said picking up her knife and fork to begin eating.

"A toast" Gibbs said picking up his glass of wine. Jen raised her glass,

"To Jen" he said then took a sip, Jen smiled and also followed suit.

"Steak au poirve" Gibbs said smelling the plate.

"Just eat it" she grinned.

**x-x-x**

"I just need to use the bathroom" Gibbs said getting up. Jen opened her mouth but Gibbs quickly said

"I know where it is". Jen smiled to herself and picked up her wine glass. _'I wonder if he really loves me or maybe this all just some bad trick about me not letting him have leave. Don't think like that. Gibbs wouldn't do something that evil'_ Jen thought. Hearing someone coming down the stairs she looked up.

"You could have used the downstairs bathroom" Jen said

"Oh I forgot about that one" he said and moved across to the table to clear away the plates.

"Do you know what Noemi made for dessert?" he asked.

"No I don't" Jen answered shaking her head. Gibbs shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Jen heard Gibbs chuckling to himself

"What?" she called out

"You'll find out soon" he said serving the dessert into two separate bowls then carried them across.

"Chocolate mousse" Jen mumbled to herself. They ate in a comfortable silence while occasionally looking at each other. Jen sighed as she finished the last mouthful of the mousse.

"Let's watch some TV" Gibbs said

"I was actually going to do the dishes" Jen said

"We can leave them for the morning"

"You're staying?" Jen asked in surprise. Realising what she said she covered her mouth. They were both thinking of the last time Gibbs was in her bedroom.

"Yes I am. I'm alright about what may happen" he said getting up he grabbed her plate and took it into the kitchen, Jen uttered her thanks. Gibbs came back and took Jen by the hand, he led her upstairs. He stood a little way in her room and pulled her close. He pulled something out of his pocket and a few moments later music began to play.

"Why you cheeky little devil!" she cursed as he held her tight.

"I did need to use the bathroom, but I also wanted to do something special" he smiled. Jen rested her head on his shoulder then lifted it up in surprise.

"It's our song!" she squealed

"I know!" he replied holding onto her hand and placed it over his heart.

**x-x-x**

Jen opened her eyes and the events of that evening slowly returned to her. How they shared a passionate kiss after dancing to their song, Gibbs carefully pulling her dress over her head, placing her softly on the bed and kissed every inch of her body. She smiled and rolled onto her side, Gibbs was lying next to her snoring softly. She traced her finger over his bare stomach, his hand swatted her fingers. He opened an eye

"Hi" she whispered. Jen snuggled up close and rested her head against his chest.

"Do you really like me?" she whispered

"Yes"

"You are not just saying that cuz I didn't let you go on your holiday?" she asked

"How could you even think that?"

"I know, but Col. Mann seemed pretty upset so maybe you were just doing all this to get back at me or something."

"What do I have to do to prove my love for you?" he asked frowning.

"Love?" she asked stumbling on the word.

"What?"

"You just said _love._ Do you love me?" she asked lifting her head so she could look into his blue eyes.

"Yes I do" Jen smiled at him then looked over at the clock.

"What… 7:45!" she shouted jumping up.

"Can't we just stay here for today?" Gibbs begged dragging her back down.

"You know I can't" she snapped

"Please" he asked staring into her eyes.

"And I normally don't use that word often" he grinned.

"Just this once, I'll call in sick. But wait, your team is going to notice when you don't show up and me not going will. In the words of Abby, they will think something hinky is going on between us" Jen cried.

"If they do figure it out, which they won't. I'll just say there was an important matter which needs to be resolved" he shrugged. "But then they'll ask what it was" Jen said frowning.

"The only person who would ask where I was is you. DiNozzo, McGee and Kate would all be too afraid to ask me"

"Ok. I'll make us some breakfast" Jen replied getting up.

**x-x-x**

Ten minutes later she returned back carrying a tray.

"Wow I'm impressed" he breathed staring at breakfast in bed.

"Would you drop the whole _I can't cook_ thing? How do you think I survive on my own?"

"You had Noemi" Gibbs answered cheekily.

"I meant before I came Director!" Jen said sticking out her tongue.

"I'm sure it will be alright" Gibbs said staring at the toast, scrambled eggs and coffee mug.

"You haven't tried it yet" Jen shot back. Gibbs laughed and picked up a piece of toast.

"But will the coffee be up to my standards?" he questioned.

"Please, I've lived with you for months! I know what you like" Jen retorted.

"I might have changed"

Three ex-wives and three boats? I don't think so" she giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs smiled in return and rested against the mountain of pillows. Jen rested her head on his shoulder and traced little patterns on his chest.

"So what are we going to do in bed?" she asked, without even having to look up she knew he was smiling.

"Get dressed we are going out"

"I thought you said you wanted a day in bed"

"I did. Until I changed my mind. I'm taking you out, now get changed" Gibbs said pushing her off the bed.

"Yes sir!" she smiled saluting. Gibbs picked up a pillow and aimed it at Jen. Ducking she turned around and glared at Gibbs.

"Go!" he shouted and pointed to the door.

"So where are we going?" Jen asked walking back into the room wearing a white skirt and a grey top.

"Out" he said getting up.

"You're not wearing that are you?" Jen teased as Gibbs pulled on the t-shirt.

"What is wrong with it?" he asked

"You wore that yesterday!"

"So? No one is going to see us" Gibbs shrugged.

"I got all dressed up and you are going to wear the same thing you did yesterday?" Jen whined. Gibbs ripped the shirt off and throw it on the floor.

"Well do you have any I could wear?" he asked

"Huh?" Jen asked distracted by his bare chest in front of her.

"Focus Jen! Do you have any shirts?" Gibbs asked

"Try the wardrobe". Gibbs walked over and pulled out a shirt.

"Pink?" he shouted

"There should be another one"

"I don't think it's my size!" Gibbs said holding up the white blouse.

"Jethro!" Jen shrieked and stormed over. She snatched it from him and handed him a dark navy blue shirt.

"Try this on" Jen said shoving the shirt against his chest.

"Turn around"

"What?" Jen asked looking at him.

"I don't want you to see me while I'm changing!" he said

"Gibbs?! We just slept together! You're a little for not wanting me to see your body!" she shouted

"Humour me?!" he asked.

"Whatever" Jen mumbled and walked out of the room.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs walked down the stairs and found Jen sitting down in a chair.

"Ready" he said standing in the doorway.

"I'm not going" she argued.

"What?" Gibbs shouted.

"If you are going to be stupid about what to wear, I'm not going!" she said determined to stay in the chair.

"Jen please! This is important. I promise you will like it" he pleaded.

"No!" Gibbs sighed and sank down into a chair near Jen. She looked over at him

"What are you doing?"

"Going to wait here until you decide that we can go" he said placing his head in his hands. Fifteen minutes later Jen had calmed down and stood up.

"Ok" she said quietly watching Gibbs. He smiled and got up to stand next to her. He slipped his fingers in between hers and led her outside. They walked for half an hour before reaching a small bridge over the river.

"Do you recognise it?" he asked staring into her eyes.

"Um…" Jen stuttered

"Ok. Just imagine we are in Paris, it's night time, the city and Eiffel tower is light up behind us and we are a young couple under cover" he said.

"Do you remember the words I told you?" he asked looking at Jen nod her head.

"Well I want to renew those vows" he said taking her hands into his.

"I care about you a lot. If I'm not careful, soon I'm going to find myself in love. You must forgive me if I say it wrong. It's been a long time since we were in Paris" he said pausing.

"I vow to care of you. To cherish and love you forever and ever. To always be there for you. To be the shoulder you cry on. You're my best friend, I hope that bond will remain and grow even deeper." He paused looking at Jen's reaction.

"I think I said it right"

"You did" she whispered kissing him. Gibbs beamed back and led her over to the bridge and to a small park.

Jen stopped suddenly and took cover behind a tree trunk.

"What's wrong?" he asked turning around

"Look, up ahead Abby and Kate are sitting over there" she said pointing.

"So?"

"So, they will see us!" she growled.

"Still no seeing the issue?" he asked

"Us together, when we told work we wouldn't be going in today!" she shouted

"It's only Kate and Abby, if it was DiNozzo then I would have start to panic" Gibbs said and as soon as he finished Abby seemed to notice them and called out to him. Gibbs smiled and waved

"See, they would have noticed us anywhere no matter if we did hide" Gibbs explained. Jen pocked out her tongue as Kate and Abby walked up to them.

**x-x-x**

"Abby are you sure this is a good idea? What if Gibbs comes into the office and see us not there"

"Tony will cover for us" Abby said skipping along.

"Tony, ha! A likely scenario." Kate chuckled.

"Tony will. Or he'll have me to watch out for!" Abby beamed. Kate laughed and found a nice shady spot under a tree.

"Abby" she called out patting the space next to her. Abby trotted over and lay down on the grass.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" she asked making small talk.

"Yeah, would be a nice day for a picnic" Kate said dreamily. Abby sat up seeing a couple resemble Jen and Gibbs.

"Hey Kate, looks like you are going to need the excuse after all" Abby said pointing to where Gibbs is standing. Abby opened her mouth but Kate quickly covered it with her hand.

"What re you doing?" she hissed.

"Going to call him over"

"Why?" Kate asked as her heart began to race.

"You said yourself it is a nice day for a picnic" Abby said imitating Kate.

"Yeah, I meant just us!" she yelled

"Too bad!" Abby smiled

"Gibbs!!" she called out waved frantically.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs led Jen over to Abby and Kate.

"Hi, what are you guys doing here?" he asked

"We were thinking about having lunch at Sunset Café, but as it's such a nice day I thought we could come to the park" Kate said

"What are _you_ doing?" Abby asked staring at Gibbs then noticed that he was holding onto Jen's hand.

"Just going for a stroll" he replied. Abby beamed mischievously then sat down next to Kate.

"We would love to stay, but we must get going" Jen said tugging on Gibbs hand.

"Hmm, oh yeah. I'll see you both at work tomorrow" Gibbs said before following Jen.

"Do you think they are going out?" Abby asked watching them walk over the bridge.

"Hmmm, well holding hands and the look Jen gave Gibbs. I would say so!" Kate smiled

"How's John going?" Abby asked suddenly turning to Kate

"Good. Why the sudden interest?" she asked

"Well we are talking about relationship so I jus thought I would ask" Abby smiled

"Weren't you going out with someone?" Kate asked back.

"Yeah, but he was creeping me out so I dumped him" Abby answered

"You ok?"

"Yeah, he kept sending me weird message and doing crazy stuff" Abby explained.

"Maybe he was just in love?" she asked

"Nooo. This wasn't crazy stuff because of love. This was just crazy obsessive person"

"Well just be careful" Kate said worrying about her friend.

**x-x-x**

"I just got to quickly go into the office. I forgot to bring a file home" Jen said as they walked through the front door of her house.

"Ok, I'll drive you over" Gibbs said grabbing his keys.

"Thanks" Jen mumbled walking out the front door. Gibbs kissed her cheek as he exited the lift heading for his desk. Jen smiled dreamily and waited for the lift to go her office. She walked into and sat down in her chair.

"Cynthia could you please come in here" Jen said into the phone. Jen heard the doors open and she turned around,

"I think my strap just broke" she said and lifted up the back of her shirt.

"I'll go fetch some safety pins" Cynthia said and quickly walked out of the office back to her desk.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs opened the door to the Directors office. He saw Jen had her shirt pulled up over her back and Cynthia adjusting something on her bra strap. Gibbs silently walked over, grabbing a hold of the strap; he motioned for Cynthia to leave. Gibbs stuck the safety pin through the material and pulled down her shirt.

"Thank you Cynthia" Jen said, Gibbs smiled to himself as he kissed her neck.

"Cynthia?" Jen asked in alarm.

"No" Gibbs growled

"Jethro!" Jen giggled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked turning around. Suddenly the doors burst open and Col Mann stormed through

"Sorry Director. I couldn't stop her" Cynthia said standing at the door.

"That's ok Cynthia" Jen said remaining calm.

"What's going on here?" Col Mann asked staring at Gibbs and Jen.

"Nothing" Gibbs said taking a step back.

"Doesn't look like nothing" she replied.

"Do you want something Col. Mann?" Jen asked

"To speak to Jethro"

"Jethro, you are on first name bases?" Jen asked turning towards Gibbs.

"Well that would be the case given we are a couple!" Col Mann snapped.

"You're what?" Jen yelled

"Going out" Col Mann repeated again. Jen began to laugh and Gibbs turned towards her.

"Don't you remember what you said to me this morning?" Jen asked

"Jethro tell her you love me" Col Mann demanded

"Yes Jethro, tell me!" Jen said

"Look Hollis, I'm not really sure this is going to work out between us" Gibbs said quietly

"It's her isn't it?!" Col Mann screamed

"What?"

"You haven't returned any of my calls. You're seeing her aren't you?" she shouted again.

"I… argh" Gibbs muttered Col Mann shaking her head and pulled out her gun.

"I said I'd be back" she threatened pointing the gun at Jen. She quickly moved to her desk and drew her own gun.

"Whoa, let's take it easy" Gibbs said holding out his hands.

"Not until you tell her you are with me" Col Mann said.

"I think you have it all wrong. Only this morning Gibbs vowed he wanted to be with me!" Jen said as a evil smile spread across her face.

"You did what?" Col Mann shouted at Gibbs as she lowered her arms.

"He told me he loved me" Jen said, Col Mann frowned and held up her gun again.

"Stop talking bitch!" she shouted and fired a round. It just missed Jen by millimetres; Jen returned fire and got Col Mann in the shoulder. She immediately dropped her gun on the desk. Gibbs rushed over.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Gibbs!" Jen shouted

"Go cool off somewhere" he snapped

"But Gibbs…" Jen whimpered

"I said go!" he yelled. Horrified Jen stormed out of her office and towards the lift.

**x-x-x**

The lift doors opened and Jen stepped out, she looked across the hall and found she was standing in front of Abby's lab. She entered and spotted Abby sitting down at her computer. She walked over

"Hi Abby"

"Director" Abby greeted without looking up.

"Do you want something Director?" Abby asked a few minutes later.

"What? Ah yes, have you got the results back?" she asked her heart racing a little.

"Yep, this way" Abby said moving across the room.

"Before I tell you the results, I just want to ask. Was there anything in particular that you were expecting to find?"

"Oh god, it's bad isn't it?" Jen asked her face fell with fear.

"No, no. There isn't anything wrong, except maybe a little iron deficiency" Abby said placing a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Really?" Jen squeaked.

"Yeah, you are all fine!" Abby smiled.

"Then can you tell me why I've been so tired??" she asked

"Have you…?" She asked

"What?" Jen asked not seeing the point of the question.

"Ya know" Abby said thrusting her hips forward.

"No!!" Jen shouted

"Ok, just asking" Abby said moving back to the computer.

"Abby…" Jen called quietly.

"Yes"

"I can talk to you, heart to heart" she whispered

"Sure. What about?" Abby asked walking back.

"There is this guy…"

"Gibbs" Abby finished for Jen

"Why does everybody make that assumption?" Jen snapped

"Ok, so it's not Gibbs" Abby mumbled

"Yes it is Gibbs"

"What? Why did you get all anger?" Abby asked

"Sorry, it's just Col Mann"

"What happened?" Abby asked stepping closer. Jen quickly told Abby about that little event that just happened in her office.

"What a bitch!!" Abby stated making Jen laughed.

"Maybe I should have a talk with Gibbs" Abby thought

"No, I can handle this. So how was your lunch?" Jen asked changing the subject.

"Kate's boyfriend bumped into us in the park, and they went off to have lunch alone so I decided came back to the lab as I had work to do" Abby explained

"Should I go?" Jen asked wondering if Abby had work she should be doing.

"Um, I would love to chat but I do have some work I should be doing" Abby apologised.

"That's ok, I'll by later" Jen said heading out the doors.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hi everyone, haha I'm sure some of you are going to tell me that I'm not using the characters right, but Jen's outburst are a result of how I feel. Also don't forget to check out _'Unexpected Visitors'. _Please R&R…

**Chapter 6**

Jen stepped out of the lift and stood next to the railing of the balcony. Looking down at the squad room she saw Kate arriving and Col Mann surrounded by medics with Gibbs standing close by. _'How can he do this to me? Making those vows then rush over to that bitch just cuz she has a scratch. What does that mean for our future?'_ Someone tapped on her shoulder making Jen jump five feet in the air.

"Sorry Director. Didn't mean to startle you" Cynthia apologised.

"That's ok" Jen whispered

"She deserved what she had coming" Cynthia snickered

"Haha, I never thought I would hear such evil words from you!" Jen joked.

"Tell me to mind my own business, but Special Agents Gibbs should have rushed over to you instead of her" Cynthia said also staring down into the bullpen.

"Yes he should have" Jen repeated quietly.

"Director I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth" Cynthia apologised.

"It's ok Cynthia. Honest. Do you know what he said to me this morning?" Jen asked turning around.

"What?" Cynthia asked running to catch up.

"He recited the vows he pledged in Paris. Though I'm not sure what is going through his mind or what means for our relationship" Jen said.

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked puzzled.

"Well this morning he told me he wants to be with me, but then he rushes over to attend to his precious Colonel" Jen cried. Cynthia smiled and pushed back the door to her office. Yellow tape was plastered across Jen's office door.

"What the?" she asked walking up to the man standing in front of it.

"Can I go in?" she asked

"It's a crime scene"

"Nobody died!!" Jen shouted

"True. But Col. Mann was shot" the man said strongly.

"She fired first! Special Agent Gibbs will testify to that"

"Gibbs…" the man asked thoughtfully.

"Downstairs, grey hair, mean looking and has blue eyes"

"Jethro Gibbs?" the man asked again.

"Yes!" Jen yelled

"He was the one who wanted this case investigated" the man replied calmly.

"Right" Jen sternly said and turned on her heels.

**x-x-x**

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked looking into Col. Mann eyes.

"I think so" she said holding her head.

"Jethro, a word" Jen said standing at the entrance to the bullpen. Kate and Tony exchanged worried looks. Tony quietly got up and walked over to Kate.

"What do you think he is in trouble for?" he whispered

"Not sure, but if we listen in on the conversation, I know we'll be in trouble as well!" Kate hissed

"Good point, back to work" Tony said and snuck back to his desk.

"Why can't I get into my office?" Jen asked pulling Gibbs close to the window.

"The door is locked?" he suggested

"No, because you made up this silly idea of having a case" she accused.

"What? I didn't do anything of the sort"

"Then why does the man guarding the door say you did?" she snapped

"I don't know. He is lying" Gibbs suggested

"Look, I can't do this. You are one confusing man. This morning you vow to me then you rush to her side just because she is shot in the shoulder, not exactly life threatening" Jen yelled.

"What's got your panties in a knot?"

"It hurts me to see you with her" Jen whispered

"That is a bit unfair don't you think? She is a human as well!" he retorted and began to walking away.

"Special Agent Gibbs!" Jen shouted, turning around Gibbs walked back.

"Yes Director" he asked glaring at her. Jen stared at him, then turning around she quickly ran up the stairs.

**x-x-x**

"Director?" Cynthia asked as Jen flopped down in the couch outside her office.

"Call Stan, I want to go home" she said quietly.

"It's only 11am? Are you feeling ok?" Cynthia asked

"Just call him!" She shouted "Right away" Cynthia replied picking up the phone.

"Stan will be up shortly" Cynthia said then turned her attention to the computer. A few minutes later Stan appeared at the door. Jen got up and followed him out. _'I don't care if the Agency gets into trouble. They can short it out themselves'_ she thought walking beside Stan to the lift. On the way down to the car Stan didn't say a word but he wore a worried frown.

"I'm ok, really. I just need some time to myself" she said getting in the car.

"Yes Director" he replied closing the door behind her and hopping into the driver's seat.

Jen opened eyes realising the car had stopped. She glanced out the window and saw she was home. Stan opened the door; Jen got out and mumbled her thanks. Walking up to the front door she unlocked it and slipped inside. Jen dumped her bag on the floor and quickly ran to answer the phone.

"Hello"

_"Jen"_

"What do you want?" she snapped

_"Why are you at home?"_

"I just am. Is there something I can help you with Agent Gibbs?"

_"Just thought you should know that I am in the hospital with Col Mann"_

"Why?"

_"She was shot"_

"In the shoulder, nothing serious"

_"Look I got to go, I'll come around late rand see you"_

"Wait Jethro"

_"What?"_

"You can have it both ways, ether you want me or Col Mann"

_"Sorry I have to go"_ he said and hung up.

"So be it" Jen said slamming the phone down.

**- The End –**

**A/N: **Sorry for the sudden ending, but I was lacking ideas for this FF plus I thought a dramatic ending would be good….


End file.
